


Light in the Dark

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, its pure fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Its fluff. Don't expect a plot
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> another kiss prompt: in the dark

Harley woke up slowly, with the slow realization that his face was covered by someone else’s hair. And that his body was curled around someone smaller than him. 

Suddenly, the previous night came back to him. The movie marathon in Harley’s room, the pillow fight that started over an argument about some trivial part of the plot, Peter landing right on top of him on the bed. 

The light from the TV illuminated them, giving Peter a halo. Both of them were breathing too hard. Their smiles mirrored each other, and Harley couldn’t resist leaning up and giving him a short kiss.

Which turned into more kisses.

Which turned into a lazy make out session, complete with all the giggles and grins of two teenagers absolutely smitten with each other. Harley couldn’t resist another smile at the memory.

Peter started to stir under him. He turned so they were face to face.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Harley wanted to kiss the dimples on his cheeks, so he did. It was probably too early to be awake, based on how dark the room still was. Time didn’t feel real anymore. They lived in this moment, with Harley dotting tiny pecks over Peter’s whole face while he laughed and blushed.

“Harles,” Peter whined. 

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

“You’re cute, you know. So sweet and caring and I think I’m half way in love with you.”

“Well that’s good to hear, because you, Peter Parker,” Harley pressed a kiss to his forehead, “are the most adorable person to ever exist,” a kiss on the nose made Peter scrunch up his face which _oh my god cute_ , “and I am completely 100% gone on you.” The last kiss ended up on his mouth and stayed there until one of them needed to breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
